Going through changes
by Kelly21X
Summary: First fic, please be nice. Brooke's Dad and Nathan's Mum are dating and they move in together, Brooke and Nathan become pretty close...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay-** Well, this is my first ever fic so please be nice :) Basically the stories about Brooke and Nathan's parents are ina relationship and they move in together and yeah haha :)

Chapter 1- Moving In

Brooke Davis wasn't the type of girl to get nervous – at anything- but since today was the day she was moving in with her Dad's new girlfriend and her son, she was nervous, extremely nervous actually. Brooke had met Deb before and she absolutely loved Deb and Deb love Brooke. But Brooke had never met Nathan Scott, Deb's son, every time Brooke and her Dad Richard would come into 'Tree Hill' (the town Brooke and her father were moving too), Nathan was either away at one of his Basketball camps or visiting his Grandparents in Rhode Island. So this would be the first time Nathan and Brooke had met, sure they've spoken on the phone before when Richard had been in Tree Hill or when Deb had been in LA but they'd never had a full conversation or even seen each other. 'I really hope this kid's nice' Brooke thought to herself, while sitting in the car with her Dad driving to her new home, her new life. "Brooke sweetheart, are you alright?" her Dad said breaking her thought. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." Brooke replied, "It's just that I'm abit nervous Dad." Brooke then explained honestly. "About what dear?" Richard asked. "Deb loves you, you've already made a tonne of friends here in Tree Hill, the only person he haven't met officially is Nathan and trust me Brookie he's really great!" Richard reassured his daughter quickly. Brooke smiled at her father, a real smile. "you're right Dad, I'm just having a stress attack over nothing!" Brooke and her father laughed. They spent the rest of the drive in comfortable silence. When they reached the house Deb and who Brooke assumed was Nathan came out to greet Brooke and Richard. Catching sight of Nathan Brooke smiled and bit down on her lip 'Maybe living with him will be quite _fun' _She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2  Getting to know each other

Deb came over and gave Brooke a big hug and welcomed her to her new home, Nathan was still standing on the front porch looking at Brooke deep in thought. "Nathan, don't be rude. Come say 'Hello' to Richard and Brookie here!" Deb said to her son. Nathan walked over to Brooke and Richard "Hi Richard, long time" Nathan said as he gave Richard a hug, he then turned to Brooke "Hey, you must be Brooke. Mum hasn't stopped raving about you, I'm Nathan. Nice to finally meet you" he said friendly. Brooke laughed then said "Don't worry your Mum and my Dad are always telling me about you too! Yes, it is good to finally put a face to the voice." Deb ushered everyone inside to show Brooke around the beautiful house.

"And this.. is your room, I've had it decorated just like your old room in LA. I hope you like it." Deb said to Brooke as she opened the double doors leading into Brooke's new bedroom "Oh Deb, the room is amazing! Thank you sooooooooooooo much. It's even better then my old room!" Brooke hugged Deb to show her appreciation. Deb laughed at this but hugged the girl back "Oh, it's no problem dear, I just wanted you to be comfortable here." As Deb said this Nathan and Richard walked in and laughed at Brooke's stunned reaction.

"I see you like the room." Nathan said with a smile on his face, "It's amazing I can't believe your Mum did all of this for me" Brooke replied with a grin plastered on her face, "Well how about we leave you two kids to acquaint yourselves and we'll go and get dinner sorted out." Richard said and pulled Deb into a tight embrace before heading down the stairs.

'Oh this is sure to be interesting' Brooke thought to herself, "Sooooooo, Brooke tell me about yourself!" Nathan said to Brooke because the truth was he wanted to know everything about the beautiful brunette who would be living in the room next to his. "Well, my name is Brooke Penelope Davis, I'm 15, but I'll be 16 in two months! You would probably know my two best friends since they live in Tree Hill and go to the same school as you, Hayley James and Peyton Sawyer. I loooooooove shopping, I can't go a day without listening to music. My favourite colours are red and blue and I have plenty of nicknames but I'm sure you'll think of something special to call me.." Brooke replied while kinking her eyebrow, something Nathan would soon realize is something Brooke does quite often. "Wow, you seem pretty interesting Brooke Penelope Davis. Yes I do know Hayley and Peyton, they're both very, very nice." Nathan said in an approving tone. "Uh uh, don't think you're getting out of this easy mister, it's now your turn to talk, tell me EVERYTHING, Scott" Brooke said once again kinking her eyebrow. "Well my full name is Nathan Royal Scott, don't diss the middle name.. Penelope. I'm already 16, so looks like I'm older then you, suuuuck! My best friend is a basketball player like me, his name is Tim, he's a bit of an idiot but he's my best mate, so you'll have to put up with him. My favourite colour is blue so we have that in common, I like to play basketball obviously and listen to old school RnB. I have plenty of nick names as well, so you can call whatever you like" Nathan replied smirking. 'God, that smirk is hot' Brooke thought with a grin on her face.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Richard called from downstairs, interrupting Brooke and Nathan before either could reply. Nathan got up from the spot he'd taken next to Brooke on her huge bed. Looking down at Brooke, picked her up ignoring her protests and flung her over his shoulder, with a smirk playing on his lips. "PUT ME DOWN, NATHAAAAAAAAAN!" Brooke said in between giggles. "Not unless you say please…" Nathan said laughing aswell. "FINE, please Nathan ROYAL Scott, put me down!" she said still laughing with the biggest grin on her face. "Only because you said please." Nathan said as he put her down. They walked down the stairs and there hands touched sending an electric shot through the two, neither saying anything, they continued down the stairs for the first ever family dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Family dinner-

"Brooke honey, can you pass the potato's please?"

"Sure Deb, here you go" Brooke had to admit the dinner was amazing, she never knew Deb could cook like this. "Okay, Nathan, Brookie. Deb and I have an anouncment to make" Richard said smiling down at Deb. "Uhm, okay." Both kids said in unison, Nathan laughed and Brooke blushed. "Well, we're sorry to dump this on you guys on mine and brookes first night. But, Deb has to travel to LA for 3 weeks and I'm going to go with her to sort out some business things, I left there. I hope that's okay?" 'Okay? NO that will be amazing! 3 weeks with Nathan, wooooohooo' "Yeah that'll be great, it'll give Brooke and I some time to get to know each other" Nathan said barely hiding his excitement. "Yeah, I agree it'll be good. When do you have to go?" Brooke said. This time Deb spoke "Well, this is the other thing. Even though we only found out 30 minutes ago, we have to leave tonight.."

"Bye guys! We'll call you as soon as we land. Nathan look after Brooke here and don't through any ragers like you normally do!" Deb said kissing both kids good bye. "Brooke, Nathan. We'll miss you both loads, Nathan make sure you look after my baby girl and Brooke no wild parties like you used to through in LA." Richard said kissing brooke and hugging Nathan.

Brooke and Nathan waved goodbye as their parents car pulled out of the drive way. "Well, looks like it's just you and me now Davis" Nathan said smirking. "Well aren't you a lucky man, Scott." Brooke said winking. "So how about we get to know each other even more?" Nathan proposed. "Okay buddy" Brooke said walking to the couch. "SOOOOOOOOOO, Brooke I hear you were abit of a wild child before?" Nathan asked laughing. Brooke laughd, "well, I'm not an angel. But neither are you." " You're so very right Brookie. Normally when my goes away on business, which is very often. The minute she leaves I'll either have a girl here or have a party." Nathan smirked and Brooke raised her eyebrow, "wow really? You've already got a girl here though. So I guess you haven't changed that much.." Brooke winked. Nathan laughed "Brooke, that is TOTALLY not what I meant!" "Yeah, I know! But you aren't planning on inviting any girls here. Are you?" Brooke asked fear in her voice 'God he better not invite a girl over.' Brooke thought. "I don't know, Brooke. If I do, I do. You're not my Mother." Nathan said anger clear in her voice. "What the hell Nathan! I wasn't saying that you couldn't! I'd just appreciate it if you didn't because I don't really want to wake up or see some random girl in the house that I'm now living in!" Brooke said angry and hurt. "Whatever Brooke, I'm going to my room. If you need me or need something my rooms next to yours.. Try not to need me." Nathan stalked out of the room. "What the fuck!" Brooke said to herself.

Brooke lay in her new bed, in her new bedroom that night trying to figure out what Nathan's problem was. She was getting really stressed out so she decided she'd go have a nice, long, hot bath. She walked into hers and Nathan's adjoining bathroom, went over to the huge bath and turned the water on. While the water was running she went into her room to get towels, her bath robe, and her cute Victoria's Secret PJ's. She walked back into the bathroom not bothering to lock the doors. She stepped into the bath and waited to get adjusted to the heat. She then layed all the way down and just started to relax. Brooke had been in the bath for about 20 minutes and then Nathan walked in from the door in his bedroom, he didn't notice Brooke in the bath and Brooke didn't hear Nathan because she'd been listening to her iPod. Nathan was undressing for a shower when Brooke first noticed him. "WHAT THE FUCK NATHAN, EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" Brooke screamed. Nathan only then noticed Brooke who was covering her naked boy as good as she could with her hands, Nathan did the same thing. "Oh My God! Brooke I'm so sorry. But you should've locked the fricken doors!" Nathan laughed. "Fucken' hell Nathan there's something wrong with you. Your mood changes every ten minutes. Brooke said annoyance in her voice. "I'm sorry. It's just- I'm just tired." "Whatever Nathan. Now will you PLEASE get out of here, let me get dressed and then you can have a shower?" "Anything for you hot stuff." Nathan winked before walking out of the bathroom. Brooke just smiled and shook her head as Nathan was walking out, 'Damn that boys amazing!'.

After getting dressed again Brooke walked into her room only to find Nathan laying on her bed. "Move it Nathan!" Brooke said laying down on her bed next to him. "Nuh-uh, Davis. I think I'll stay here for a little while." "Nathan, I want to go to sleep!" "Well go to sleep then, I'm not stopping you" Nathan laughed. "Whatever." Brooke fell to sleep next to Nathan and ended up rolling onto his chest. "You're so gorgeous Brooke." Nathan whispered before putting his arm around her and going to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The morning after.

'Definitely the best sleep of my entire life' Nathan thought smiling down at the beautiful girl asleep in his arms. Brooke wouldn't know this but she's the first girl apart from family who he's slept in the same bed with without having sex with, Nathan was proud of himself in some way. Even though Brooke was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen he didn't feel the need to quickly jump into bed with her" Just then Brooke started to stir and bring Nathan out of his thoughts. Brooke soon woke up and smiled up at Nathan. "Good morning" Brooke said in her usual cheery voice, not seeming the slightest bit phased that she was wrapped up in Nathan's arm lying on his bare chest. "Good morning." Nathan replied simply. "Soooo, want some breakfast?" Brooke asked. "Hmm, as much as I'd love to see if you could cook. Breakfast _**is **_the most important meal of the day and I'd for you to burn it or something" Nathan said laughing. "Ha-ha, very funny Nathan. But I can cook; ask my Dad when he calls!" Before Nathan could even reply they were caught off by the house phone ringing he leant over Brooke to get one of the many handsets throughout the house. "Hello, Nathan speaking." Nathan answered the phone formally, Brooke laughed hysterically at this. Nathan pulled her closer to his chest now and held her tighter to make her be quiet and because he just loved how she felt in his arms. "Oh hey Nate, it's Richard I'm just ringing to let you know that your mother and I have landed in LA, we would've called sooner but we didn't want to wake you and Brooke can sleep all day, I'm sure you'll find that out today." "Hey Richard, thanks for letting us know I'll tell Brooke. Well it might shock you to hear that she's already awake, she hasn't been for long but she's awake." "Wow, you must be a good influence on her. Anyway this was just a quick call to let you know we're here; we'll go and get something to eat and call you both later. Bye Nate" "Bye Richard." Nathan hung up the phone and looked down at Brooke who was slowly falling asleep again. 'Looks like she'll be getting breakfast in bed this morning' Nathan loosened his hold on Brooke and quietly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. After thinking of what Brooke would like to eat, he decided on crepes with chocolate and strawberries, with some orange juice. After cooking the meal Nathan searched in the cupboards for a tray and he found one, he put everything on the tray and went up to Brooke's room. He noticed that she was still asleep and he just watched her for a few moments taking in how beautiful she really was. "Wakey, Wakey sleeping beauty. Breakfast is served." Brooke opened her eyes and smiled "Thank you Nathan, it isn't poisoned is it?" Brooke smirked. "Ha-ha, I see someone wakes up very cheery." "Well hotshot, I'm always cheery if you haven't noticed" Brooke said kinking her eyebrow for effect. "We'll have this conversation later, now let's eat up!" Nathan motioned to the tray and they both dug in.

"Wow, who knew Nathan Scott could cook?" Brooke's bestie Hayley James said through the phone –Nathan went down to the river court a place Brooke was familiar with from when she'd visited Tree Hill. Brooke thought this would be a good time to fill Hayley in on what's been happening with her and Nathan. - "Hmm, I know. Hotshot basketball player and a culinary delight!" Brooke said laughing. "Brooke I need to ask you this, don't be offended but just answer. Did you and Nathan sleep together?" Brooke was a little taken aback by this but she still answered. "Well we slept in the same bed if that's what you mean?" Hayley laughed "No Brooke. I meant did you two have sex? I remember you telling me when you first found out you were moving here that you were happy because that meant you could get a new reputation and not be known as the town slut." Hayley said not bothering to try and put it a nice way. Brooke had to laugh at her friends comment because it was so unlike good girl Hayley James. "No Hayley I did not have sex with Nathan! I do care about what people think of me now and I want to be someone who I can be proud of…" "Good to hear Brookie. But why did you sleep in the same bed? Is your room not ready?" "Well, that's a complete different story. Nathan and I had an argument and I went to have a nice, relaxing bath and long story short Nathan walked in on me and we saw each other naked. Then I made him leave I got dressed and found him just in boxers on my bed. And we just ended up falling asleep together… In each other's arms." Brooke trailed off. "OH MY. I don't think Nathan's ever slept with a girl without you know _sleeping _with her. But Brooke can you PLEASE not tell Peyton yet because her and Nathan have a pretty tricky past and I don't want her to get upset." Brooke heard the front door opening and decided to end her conversation quickly. "Yeah its fine Hales don't worry. Anyway Nathan's home so I might as well go and talk to him for a while. Talk later? Love you too" Brooke hung up the phone and headed down stairs.

"Nathan, you're home. I was beginning to think you'd gotten kidnapped!" Brooke joked. "Oh Brooke Davis always the dramatic! Anyway, I thought we could maybe talk about last night?" "Uhm, okay sure. I didn't think there was much to talk about. But if you think there is we can talk. I don't mind." Brooke rambled. Nathan laughed before motioning for Brooke and him to sit at the stools in front of the island in the kitchen, the turned so they were facing each other. "Well, firstly I wanted to apologize for waling in on you while you were in the bathroom. I should have knocked." "No, Nate it's fine. You aren't used to sharing a bathroom, don't worry. I should've locked the door."

"But Brooke I want to clear something up. The way we ended the night –you know you falling asleep in my- I well. I wouldn't f changed that for the world..." Nathan and Brooke both blushed. "Me either." Nathan leaned into Brooke his deep blue eyes meeting her hazel green ones, they both closed their eyes and they were about to kiss then they heard a loud DING DONG, from the door bell. "I'm going to kill who ever that is!" Nathan said aggravated. "You and I booth." Brooke laughed nervously. Brooke walked over to the door and opened it shocked to see her mother staring back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- MOTHER OF INTERUPTIONS.**

AN/ Sorry for not updating in like forever, I actually forgot about this account... but here we are back into things! I hope to post a chapter at least once a week… If work and UNI don't get in the way and derail that plan… Anyway here's chapter 5, let me know what you think guys… K x

"Oh. My. God. What are you doing here Victoria?" "Wow, Brooklyn. I see your attitude is still the same. You're still the little rude bitch you've always been." 'And the Bitch is back' I thought to myself. I actually hate my mother. She's nothing but a rude bitch. "Thanks for the memo Mother. But back to my original question, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? You know you aren't allowed here!" why does she always have to do this!? "Why am I here Brooklyn? Because I am your God Damn mother and I deserve to see my daughter. Even if she is the same good for nothing whore, she's always been." And the insults are still the same. As tears begin to pool in my eyes, I look up the person who gave birth to me but has never once been my mother and slammed the door in her face. I drop to the floor, crying.

"Brookie, what's wrong? Why would your mother do that? Princess please look at me..." Nathan picked me up and held me in his arms. "She's a bitch that's why… I'm sorry Nathan but I need to call my Dad, I'll be in my room." Once upstairs in my room I dial my dad's cell number. "Richard Davis speaking" "Hi Dad it's me Brooke, I know it's late and stuff but you have to know... Victoria just showed up…" "Oh no, Brookie darling are you okay? Did she hurt you? My poor princess… I'll be home tomorrow to sort it all out okay, I'll get the first plane out to you… I'm so sorry my angel…" "Daddy its okay, she's gone. Stay with Deb I'll be fine, I start school next week. I'll be fine I promise. Can you just make sure she can't come see me again? Please." "Okay sweetheart. " "Now Daddy, go back to sleep, I'll call you later. I love you." "I love you too, Brookie. Good night sweaty." Once I hung up the phone there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said softly knowing it could only be one person. One person I owed a lot of explaining to. Nathan walked into my room in just a pair of basketball shorts and can I just say he looked HOT. "Hey Brooke" Nathan said to me in a soft tone. "Hey hotshot" I winked at him. "Put some clothes on" "Oh come on Davis you love seeing me like this" Nate shot back at me. "Like what?" I countered. "Like this" He gestured to his bare chested glory and winked at me. 'Fuck he's hot' I thought to myself. "As much as I'd love to continue with this flirty banter, we have a serious thing to talk about..." Nate says in a concerned tone "What was that Brooke?" "That was my Mum." I answered with tears in my eyes. "Come here" He opened his arms to me I ran and jumped in his embrace. "Why does my Mum hate me!? It's not fair! I just want her to love me… She says I'm a slut and that I sleep around, I only ever did that because of her, I wanted her attention. That's all I've ever wanted. I've just wanted my Mum to love me." The tears are flowing now. "Shh, shh, it's okay Brooke. I'm here for you. You have your Dad and you have my Mum and you have me. I'll never hurt you. I don't know how anyone could ever hurt you..." "Nate I'm tired. I'm gonna get some sleep. But can you please sleep in here with me?" "Of course I will baby." Nathan held me in his arms and almost instantly I was asleep and here in the safeness of his arms, I was happy.

AN/ Short chapter I know, I just want to see if anyone's interested in it anymore ha-ha.

Thanks for reading,

K x


End file.
